Leave the Pieces
by Xdon't-mind-meX
Summary: Kagome's fed up with Inuyasha darting back and forth between her and Kikyo. So she decides to take a stand one night...no matter how much it hurt her. ONESHOT


Yay! It's here! My first Inuyasha fic! Enjoy! Took me _forever_ all because I had forgotten the name of the stupid tree and I went looking for all over the place for it.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. If I did he and Kagome would've gotten together long ago and Kikyo would be dead. Also, I do not own the song Leave the Pieces. That honor goes to the Wreckers. I thank them for giving me the inspiration to write this!

* * *

"Maybe someone should go over there and talk to her." Miroku whispered to Sango. "She seems a little down ever since Inuyasha went off with Kikyo."

"Don't look at me." Shippo said. "I don't like to get in-between their little fights. You know how scary Kagome can be."

Kagome sat on a rock overlooking the valley. She was watching the sunset. All the pinks and yellows across the sky. It was beautiful. It took her mind off things whenever she watched it, namely a half-demon named Inuyasha. It didn't help that she could hear every word her companions were saying behind her.

"You do know I can hear you right?" she called back to them.

Behind her Sango hit Miroku upside the head. "Now look what you did!"

"Ow! What'd I do?"

"It's okay guys." Kagome stood up. "I'm fine. Really. I'm just gonna go home now, kay?"

She smiled at them trying to convince them and herself she was okay. She headed for the old well with her backpack on and climbed over the ridge and jumped in. A familiar pink light surrounded her as she traveled back into present Tokyo.

After they had defeated Naraku, Kagome thought things would be much better. But things only seemed to have gotten worse seeing how Inuyasha had more free time to go see Kikyo. It tore at her heart every time she watched him go.

_**You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hangin' 'round**_

I'm a fool. It was never even a contest between Kikyo and me. She's just better than me. She was the first anyway.

Kagome went through the house without even a word to her family and just went straight to her room. She put the backpack down and plopped down on the bed. She buried her face into the pillow. It wasn't fair that she cared so much. It wasn't fair that she fell in love with that two-timing demon. It just wasn't fair!

"Sis?"

Kagome lifted her head up.

"You okay? You just fled to your room without saying hello to anybody."

"No, I'm fine Sota."

"Kagome?"

It was her mother this time. Great. Did everyone have to barge into her room? First her friends, then Sota, now her mother!

"For heavens sake, I'm alright! I just need some time alone every once in a while!"

Mrs. Higurashi wasn't fazed by her daughter's words. She sat down next to her on the bed.

"It's boy troubles isn't it?"

Kagome nodded sadly. Sota took that as the signal to leave.

_**You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't wanna to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown**_

"Strange how badly they can tear you up inside." Her mother spoke to her." Seems so great at first but then it takes hold of you soul and squeezes the life out of it."

Kagome listened to her mother's words. They sounded as though she knew what she was talking about. If she'd had been through the same thing.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Well, there are a number of choices. It just depends on the situation."

"What if the situation is that there's this guy you like and he likes you, but he also likes someone else and can't choose between either of you?"

"My, that certainly is a toughie." Her mother sat back in thought. "I'd say you have two choices. Either you stick it out, remain good friends and hope for the best, or you go your separate ways. It'll be hard for you either way." She got up and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I know you'll make the right decision." She left the room leaving Kagome alone once again. The 16-year-old closed her eyes.

"Okay, stop thinking about him….now!"

Nope he was still there.

"Now!"

A cheerful Inuyasha appeared in her mind. "Hey Kagome!" he said.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe all I need is a nice hot bath."

Kagome got up and want into the bathtub. She turned on the hot and cold water and adjusted it to her liking. It took a couple of minutes for it to fill up. She then shed her clothes and slowly stepped into the soothing water.

Aaaah! Now this is the life! Why didn't I think of this before? Who needs Inuyasha when I have modern day shampoo and conditioner!

Kagome lay back in the tub.

_**Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you've left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone**_

_Kikyo can have him! I'm strong, independent, and don't need a man to complete my life!_

She remembered how they had first met underneath the Goshinboku tree. Seems as if it were yesterday. Kagome recalled how she had the strongest impulse to tweak his ears and smiled. Those puppy dog ears were too cute! She sighed.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

After drying off and putting on her pajamas, Kagome sat in her room with her window open looking at the stars above. In her hand was a yellow flower. She took a deep breath and started to pluck at the petals.

"I leave him, I leave him not. I leave him, I leave him not."

The choices seemed impossible to make. It just wasn't fair! She came down to the last petal.

"I leave him."

She stared at the petal in her hand.

"Maybe I should go get another flower just in case."

Kagome got up and retrieved another flower from the vase on her desk. When she turned to go sit back down a certain white-haired half-demon stopped her in her tracks. His face was pulled into one of annoyance.

"Do you know how long I was looking for you? Geez woman, I had worried my head off for nearly an hour before Miroku suddenly remembered you went home! You people all seem to forget to tell me these things until the last minute!"

Kagome stared at the face she had been in love with for so long. _Inuyasha._

"Kagome? You listening to anything I'm saying? Hey, what's wrong? You're starting to look pale." The annoyance in his voice immediately changed to one of concern.

Kagome looked down at her shoes. It was now or never. She had to be strong. She couldn't stand to be a second resort to Kikyo any longer.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" he sounded a little worried. His concern pulled at her heart and she swallowed trying to regain confidence.

"Did you…I mean, where were you this afternoon?"

He looked surprised by her question. Kagome knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him. She _had_ to.

"Inuyasha," she said a little stronger when he didn't answer, "where were you?"

He looked away. Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

"Look, why are you even asking that? You know me. I just need my space sometimes."

Kagome stance changed to one of determination.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to lie to me. I can handle the truth. Just say it."

"Say what Kagome?"

"Don't play dumb!" she screamed and he stepped back startled. "Do you love Kikyo more than me? It's a simple question just say it!" Her eyes filled up with tears. "Please, please answer! You don't have to pretend anymore! I can handle it!"

Inuyasha stood there watching Kagome making her desperate pleas. His insides twisted. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be in such pain! He had to help her, to comfort her. Anything to make her stop crying.

"Kagome-,"

"Just answer to question."

He stood back, surprised at the sharpness of her voice. He felt as thought his heart was torn. "I…don't know."

Kagome put her head in her hands. Her muffled cries rang through Inuyasha's sensitive ears. He stepped toward her.

"Kagome I-"

"No!"

Kagome jumped back from him as if he were infected.

"Don't! Just please don't!"

_**You not making up your mind  
Is killing me and wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

"I'm sorry, but it's just," she choked back a sob," I can't live with this. If you can't choose than I'll choose for you! Go and have your happy life with Kikyo! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

His heart tore at her words. Surely she couldn't mean them. "Kagome-" he reached out to touch her.

"Don't you dare come near me! I mean it! Get out of my room, my life, and out of my heart!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. It didn't have to be this way. He had to show her he cared. He reached out once again but she recoiled back even farther from him.

"I mean it Inuyasha!" She grabbed her vase of flower. "Get out!" She then threw it at him with all her might.

The startled half-demon jumped back barely missing it. Before he could recover Kagome was already reloaded with her laptop in hand. He jumped out he window and out of sight.

Kagome ran to her window and looked out. After she was sure he had gone down the well, she threw herself on across her bed and wept endlessly into her pillow.

_**And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go**_

* * *

R&R please and thank-you! I'm seriously considering a sequel because this ending is just too sad. Bad it all depends on how many reviews I get! 


End file.
